Marvel: 2011-03-20 - I Hate Your Plans
Continued from: 2011-03-19 - Stop Worrying HELP! is on the Way! It had took Captain America some time and favors to track down Sin and Crossbone's safe house in New York City. But in the end it had turned into a very tense conversation with Nick Fury and some footwork but he'd found them. But the sun had set and he was waiting for C.A.T at the gate of Avenger's mansion at the appointed time. He sits on his motorcycle with a foot on the ground on each side to balance himself. He looks at his watch for a moment. It wasn't that he didn't want to invite the beautiful thief in but he didn't want to hear Stark complaining about Captain America letting in thieves that will somehow steal Stark blind. He lets out a sigh and again it seems that the man always hates the waiting part of an operation. C.A.T. is there, leaping down through another person's house and yard that does not have the high tech that the Avengers Mansion has. Soon enough, she is climbing over a wall and leaping down near the Avenger's wall. She walks toward you, seeing your form in the darkness. "I suppose you have information, ja?" Considering you are already ripped and roaring to head off. Captain America looks at C.A.T, "I see you got your costume repaired. I've tracked the pair down to a safe house in the Bronx. It cost me quite a bit too. I had to call in a favor with some people I'd prefer never to speak to again. The plan's simple, we take a page from your book go in as stealthy as possible and try to catch them unprepared and capture them. You up for some breaking and entering?" He motions to the motorcycle, "And a bit of a motorcycle ride on the way there?" "I have more than one," C.A.T. says practically. "Life is all about keeping your enemies closer," she says with a hint of humor. "I like motorcycles," she comments. "And I thought you were not stealthy? You will listen, ja?" C.A.T. moves to slide on behind you upon the motorcycle, her arms wrapping about your armored stomach. "Mmmm...muscled. Nice," she teases you from behind. After all, that isn't all padding she is feeling, armor or not! Captain America shrugs, "I'm stealthy enough. Though not Cat bugler stealthy. If you'll listen to me too. I did not realize I was your enemy." He says with a raised eyebrow. Then he kick starts the motorcycle and they go racing through the streets of New York City. The Avenger's mansion left behind quickly. The late night means that the streets of New York are as empty as they get and the Avenger doesn't seem to be following the speed limit. He doesn't let her see him smirk at her commenting about the muscles. Captain America is Captain America but that doesn't mean he will turn down a complement. C.A.T. holds on tight, pressed against your back as the two of you ride the motorcycle down the falsely lit streets of New York City. She turns over your words and decides...yes, you are her enemy. Perhaps not by the personal choice of either of you, but because of career options. Still, if she concentrates on this moment instead of what is coming later, she feels sort of good. She has blocked out any prolonged company of the opposing gender for a long while, for the protection of her secrets. Captain America pulls up at a stop light they get caught at. He looks down at her black gloved hands around his waist. He raises an eyebrow. She really was his enemy as she was on the wrong side of the law. But there was something comfortable about her and something that he liked about her. He knows she's lying to him though. He puts his feet down on both sides of the motorcycle to balance the bike. He goes to say something but decides against it. Then he starts to speed down the road. C.A.T. does not try to speak. Her cheek is pressed to your back, indenting the mask temporarily. She is protected from the worse of the wind because her form is smaller than your own. Her hands remain locked over your stomach and she forces her eyes to remain open so she can keep track of her location. She senses no danger though, and it can falsely lead her to relaxing too much. It takes some time for the pair to make it to the Bronx and the trip goes relatively quiet for the most part. The neighborhood that they find themselves in is one of the places in the middle of New York City but in the middle of no where. It's ran down and industrial with closed warehouses and factories all around. Captain America pulls the motorcycle up in an alley way between two warehouses long closed. The desolation and isolation of the area would mean it was the perfect place to hide. He kills the motorcycle. "My sources say two warehouses over was purchased by another of the Red Skull's shell corporations. Beneath it runs an industrial an abandoned industrial sewer line that ties into the city sewer main. Beneath that main is an abandoned subway tunnel, that they are using as a safe house." He gets off the bike, "So we're to expect security and bobby traps. But if we do it right, We'll catch them unaware." "Ugh, I dislike the unpleasent jobs." But C.A.T. slides off the motorcycle so you can. She double checks her pouches and then nods. "Stay with me then, close. Do not wander far." She doesn't explain why. How is she supposed to hide her mutant powers from you? Well, she openly palms something from one of her pouches that looks like a tiny remote control. She doesn't explain what it is for. It's called a prop. "Let me check things out a bit, I'll be right back." She then disappears into the shadows to do some recon. And true to her word, she is back in just a few minutes. "It should not be difficult, less so than the other place. It does not have the human security guards that the other place did." She means where the two of you met. Captain America grins, "Ja. That what I was saying. The isolation of the location is a security feature. They don't want guards around for what ever they're doing." With that he makes a motions and then he's quickly scaling the building and on the roof making sure he's staying with the thief. He then quickly takes a running jump and leaps across the next building hitting with a roll to keep from making a lot of noise. There's a good sign that Cap is a bit more stealthy than he should be in that costume. Once C.A.T makes it across he'll lead her to a sky light that will allow them to go through the industrial waste water process now empty and into the next tunnel. He makes a quiet gesture to her to note that the skylight is locked and wired with a motion detector. C.A.T. is behind you, but slower. She doesn't have your strength, but she is a good climber and has plenty of agility. She moves quietly into the leap and tumble, and at the skylight she is useful. She nods, having already noticed the motion detector. She pulls out the palm device once more and clicks it. In reality, she actived her 'Loop' power, so it keeps reporting nothing to the active sensor. She then goes to work on the lock, having it open in a jiffy. She leans down to peer into the skylight opening, before doing a few more 'clicks' with the device. More than required just for special effect. She then nods toward you to indicate it is safe to go. She loves her powers. Not real powerful, but so useful! Captain America takes notice of the device. He'll be asking what she's using later. As he could always use one for when he's dealing with security. Then after C.A.T. drops he looks both ways before dropping down into the industrial complex below. When you're Captain America the need of repealing equipment isn't always needed. He draws his shield looking both ways to make sure that no one wasn't going to attack. He's waiting for a moment. Then he gives her an all clear sign using a german military special forces hand signs. A blank look is given to you, and then it hits her. She has seen that sign before. She takes the risk of assuming its meaning and moves on. She keeps the 'clicker' handy, and makes use of it when required. When she gets out of the radius of back cameras, the 'Loop' stops. Luckily, there aren't tons of them in here, just well placed ones. So C.A.T. still has to be careful, but without concern of moving targets to compermise the loop things are good. Still, when a rotating camera is seen before the prize to access the area below she grits her teeth and gives the thing a middle finger. She then turns toward you and holds up two fingers. She points to the camera and explains, "Make it in this timeframe," her voice whisper soft. She points the prop and gets ready to click when you are ready. She will do the same thing on her pass, after you. Captain America nods at her and moves ready to run. His fingers tapping his thigh in time with the rotation of the camera. Then with a nod he takes off at a run at the right time. He keeps himself low as possible and goes into a tumble to tumble along the ground and out of the way of the camera. A bit of over called for maybe but he's actually enjoying himself as much as he can in this type of operation. It seems right. He waits for her to follow then he jumps over a rail and lands in the middle of an empty tank. Then he slowly makes his way to grate. He comes to a stop as he sees that the grate is set up with a keypad. C.A.T. soon followers by running simply and rapidly to use her powers as little as possible on the rotating camera as it can cause 'jumps' in the display screen on the other side of the relay system. "Catch," she hisses out. Over the railing she goes and right into your waiting arms with a little bit of an umpf! She smiles then and leans up almost as if she is going to kiss you. But quickly enough, she slips out of your arms and away to gow ith you tot he grating. This time, she pulls out a different little device from a pouch. With a tool she pries open the keypad carefully and hooks up the new little device. She turns it on and it rolls through a series of numbers before coming up with a set of five numbers. She then punches those in, and the grating unlocks. The woman is certainly a professional. The device is placed back away and she quickly goes to refit the keypad cover back on as if to hide the evidence she was ever here. Captain America catches her in his arms easy enough with no sign of strain. His arms holding her up as she moves in to almost kiss him. It actually causes a grin to spread across his features and he easily lets her slip away. He leans in as she works and whispers into her ear. "Next time time tell me what I'm catching." Then he moves past her into the tunnel. He motions to her if she hadn't put in the right code they would have been electrocuted. Then he draws up his shield and goes to making his way down the tunnel. The industrial sewer main is dark, damp, and smells unpleasant. Though it is a chemical smell and not the wretched smell of municipal sewage. A little puddle every now and lays in the floor. As they move down the tunnel, Kat would feel a twinge just as Captain America holds up a hand to stop her. He then carefully steps over the trip line. The trip line runs to a pair of claymore mines. The Avenger trying to figure out where she's from tries SHIELD hand signs. "And ruin the surprise?" C.A.T. smirks at your back as she follows you into the tunnel. She makes a funny face at the trap though, and appears less than pleased. The thief is paused right before your hand signal, as if she knew something was up. She raises an eyebrow at your hand signs and then smirks secretative. She's catching on, you want to see if she is involved with a group or was. She easily steps over the trip wire, and moves more carefully. That was a non-electronic trap, she could have missed that one potentially. Her precognition didn't given a direction on that one, other than 'generic forward'. Not very useful in this case. Captain America realizes that C.A.T has caught onto him and she didn't know S.H.I.E.L.D. signs so that rules out that training. They proceed down the tunnel and come to a dead end. It would be a perfect place for an ambush. But they had made it so far without being detected and machine gun behind the wall isn't manned to kill them. Captain America makes a motion to go to the right. At the right is another door. Up above them is a device that will release a poison gas that will kill them if she doesn't get them in right. C.A.T. does what's needed. She causes a Loop in the gas device. Sensors are often easy to get buy with Loop. If she causes interferences though, that would just set them off. She learned that the hard way. She is through the door soon enough and motions you onward, not sensing any danger just yet. Captain America opens the heavy door with a quiet ease that does not allow any sound to carry into the chamber beyond. Inside the room looks to be made of cinder block walls. There's another murder hole with a machine gun nest that is not manned. Either this operation is a total bust or the pair have caught the villains off guard. Making a sharp right leads to a living room of sorts. There is living room furniture, rugs, and electronics dominate the room. In one corner lies a passable kitchen with a table. Then a hall leads on down to other rooms that could only be quarters and who knows what else. Captain America turns to look at C.A.T. WIth that he gives a shrug, then he whispers "You got any ideas?" "Well, you can always bust down doors to see if anyone is home. Try to take someone by surprise and I'll watch your back to see if the OTHER one comes running out. Or, they aren't in yet and it's a good thing I fixed any damage I created on our entry. By the way, the traps are all activated again," she warns Captain America in case there are issues with getting out, but she doesn't think they will be. The traps are mostly for those entering, not leaving. As C.A.T whispers to Captain America, there is a heavy clank down the hall as one of the metal doors open and there comes the clank clank that sounds of a woman's high heel shoes on concrete. Then moments later there appears Sin in a red latex corset, panties, and thigh high boots. A red nun's habit from her Sister Sin days complete the outfit, well that and the belt around her hips containing all types of knives. She stops at the sight of the two invaders and draws a throwing knife tossing it towards C.A.T. Her voice coming out in a high Volume. "CrossBones! Playtime's over, Captain America and the Cat Skank are here!" There comes the sound of a second door opening in the back ground. Captain America quickly moves to stand between C.A.T. and the knife. The blade striking his shield and bouncing off. He tells C.A.T., "We found them. I don't want to know what they're doing though." With that he moves to go charging towards the Red Skull's daughter. Between the shock of her life to her eyeballs, and the fact her precognition danger sense did not go off, C.A.T. just stands there and stares at the jail bait looking like a fetish ho. Then Captain America is there and deflecting the knife. "Oh, my...look who's talking skank!" C.A.T. sounds pissed off, and mad. But fighting in the narrow confines of a hallway are not her thing. She needs room to move. She then calls really loud for CrossBones, "That's what she said loudly! But in reality, she's just mad cause Captain America turned her down!" Ouch! Sin dodges out of the way of Captain America at the last moment ripping off her habit. The floppy hat not having any benefit in the coming fight. She pulls out a pair of knives, "Oh, Kitty Kink want some of this naughty nun? I'll consider it after I gut you for saying I'd let the vile American touch me." Sin rushes toward C.A.T. "I mean you judging a girl for her fun when your dressed as a leather Cat? Elitist." She says as she makes her way towards Cat and tries to slice her open. From the hallway, Crossbones emerges in his mask and a pair of black banana hammocks with a Jolly Roger's on the crotch. In his hand is a belt fed machine gun. The gun blasting away at Captain America. The Avenger's shield is held up to protect himself from the bullets. Cap calls back, "Oh that helped." "I have taste!" C.A.T.'s words are hissed out as she leaps up and back over the touch for Sin to stabbity at that. "At least I'm wearing CLOTHES in front of company." Ooooh! Those be fighting words! But the goal is to make Sin lose some of her fine control and discipline, to make her sloppy. Increase C.A.T.'s own survival chances. "This was your idea oh shinying knight!" A lamp is picked up and thrown at Sin, "Catch!" Crossbones lets out a chuckle, "What's the problem, Captain Grandaddy? Get you a girl and didn't know what to do with her? So you turn to the only real man, you know to teach you how to do it right?" The machine gun is thrown to the side and the villain moves to grasp Captain America's uniform by the front and headbutts him. Captain America throws a quick rabbit punch to Crossbones' side. The villain letting him drop. Captain America says, "Crossbones, I would never come to you for advice, especially on how to treat a beautiful woman." With that the villain throws a sharp right Cross at Cap. "Get the stick out of your ass old man." Sin wastes precious time dodging the lamp, "If you call that taste, Kitten. I bet you're just his little lap cat aren't you? And I have more style in my little finger than you do." The villainess goes to make another slashing attack at C.A.T. This one high and another low strike. She is beginning to get a bit sloppy. C.A.T. is just happy she might live yet. She ducks low when Sin comes around, ready for her. She sweeps a leg out to try and trip the teen. "Maybe I would give it a try, if he offered. He looks like he has a comfy lap," she purrs at Sin tauntingly. She isn't nearly so afraid this time and Sin would likely notice the difference. She isn't running like before, eyes wide. "So, let me guess, you do it with Crossbones' mask on cause he is just too ugly to look at otherwise?" Blood drips down Captain America's face as his lip gets spilt. Crossbones looks over at C.A.T, "Still hooking up with the little blondes in cat suits, I see." He clicks his tongue at Cap as if saying Tisk Tisk, "How did that turn out for you last time? But I'll give you props the mask is a bit kinky. I didn't know you could do it." Something in this taunting sets Captain America off and he dodges the powerful punch Crossbone's throws and grabs the man by the arm and tosses him into the living room with the girls are fighting. Captain America comes busting back into the room on the man's heels. Sin get's dropped to her face and it sends the pair of knives spinning away. She then rolls out of the way of Crossbones. She looks up at C.A.T with a look of lustful hate licking her lips, "That's it Julie Newmar, You're going to die slowly in front of your boyfriend." She pushes up and goes charging towards C.A.T to knock the woman off her feet. C.A.T. does get knocked back, but she does this willingly. Her heart is pounding, she's afraid, yet she keeps moving. She rolls back, taking the impact and lifting her legs up beneath her to get Sin's stomach to kick her back toward where Crossbones landed. Unpleasently between him and Captain America. She is going to feel that tomorrow, but it can be added up to all the other cuts and bruises she feels now that she doesn't let on. "I don't even know who that is! And I don't have a boyfriend, and not about to die before I get one teenie bopper!" She sounds pissed herself now, she wants to be left alone! "You picked this fight. I want nothing to do with this circus. But I swear, I'll finish it," she growls out in the end. Crossbones hits the ground with a thud to his shoulder. If it was anyone else than Crossbones they would be screaming in pain from the dislocating shoulder and breaking his arm. That's when Sin lands on him with an oomph to his midsection. "Blah, you little slut get off me and go kill the tart." WIth that Sin rolls off Crossbones. The villain gets to his feet in time for Captain America to shield bash Crossbones in the jaw making him wilt to the ground. "This is over Crossbones. You've lost this fight." Sin rolls off Crossbones after smacking him in the face, "Bastard." The she goes rushing toward C.A.T. again with all form lost. Just insanety and rage. She'll try to pull hair and bite if C.A.T. doesn't just knock her out. Oh, the wild swing does get a hit in oddly enough, C.A.T. ducked the wrong way...but it wasn't a bad one because Sin meant to grab her hair. But she does end up with a scratch on her face. C.A.T. then pulls out her gun and points it right at Sin, "Good night," and pulls the trigger. A sleeping dart enters Sin's exposed body. "Not armored this time, are you bitch?" She reaches up to touch her face, a bit of blood coming off on her glove. She moves the glove to her mouth and licks it off. "Nasty. That will take a few days to fully heal." Just like the rest of her. "I hate your plans," she says toward Captain America. Captain America is busy binding Crossbones. He reaches around into a pouch and tosses C.A.T a pair of cuffs for Sin. "It was a sound plan. I just didn't think they would be this perverse and debased. They're captured now, you defeated Sin, and I didn't get blown up with a rocket." Captain America adds as he looks at her with a smile. He stands up pulling out a first aid kit, "Here let me look at it." If she'll let him, he'll put anabiotic on it and a bandaid. "I guess. It just something that wasn't normal dur... never mind. Still it's weird to think of these two as not doing something evil." He stops and does not press her. "Look, It's probably best we leave. I'm going to make a call and have people down here you don't want to know about you. It's probably best we get back to my bike. I don't figure you want to do your mysterious stealthy departure out here in the middle of nowhere after all." He moves to head for the main exit holding the door open for her, "I have a cute lap?" C.A.T. uses the stuff to take care of her face and then moves after you. "Sure you do baby cheeks," she says with a grin, relaxing and silently accepting the ride back. "Pity I can't enjoy it." She chuckles dryly at that, "I have a bad habit of getting into situations where I must say no. It is not so good, ja?" Captain America opens up a channel on his Avenger's id card. Though instead of an Avenger's symbol, it's a Shield Symbol. He waits for a confirmation of a connection and authenticity , "Alfa Yankee to November Foxtrot, the package is all wrapped and ready for pick up at the coordinates you gave me. Alfa Yankee out." Captain America turns the thing off and shivers. He really hates dealing with SHIELD these days. "Well I'm not that forward by any stretch of the imagination. But you don't have to remain out in the cold and alone. I could train you to fight and you could use your skills for good." He climbs onto the Harley Motorcycle. C.A.T. says simply, "I use my powers for profit and for my own happiness. That is enough for me. I'm not some hero, I'm not some brave fool that wants to go out and see how often I get shot at, or wants to take the same risks I'm taking now for shitty pay. I'm not an idealist, but I also keep my word." He gets on the back of the motorcycle with you. She saw the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol, but she does not comment on it. "I'll give you a signal when to turn off on the way back. I'll give you the information you wanted." Captain America doesn't answer her, well not with words. As it seems something she said struck hard at home. Agent 13 telling him she was sick of being an idealist and wanting to sell her services in the end. It's just a little too close and he can't figure out why the thief is bugging him. He kick starts the motorcycle and starts speeding through the streets of New York towards the mansion and her turn off. Soon enough, close to the mansion she taps your arm and points to a turn off to an alleyway. When the two of you pull down that way, C.A.T. points to her black motorcycle and slides up when her ride comes to a stop. She goes to her lock case beneath the seat and actually picks it open rather than using a key. She pulls out some paper copies and a memory stick before closing it. "Kept a copy of everything because you were interested. Don't normally do that." She holds it out to you then. "Might want to have your lip looked at, dark red was never a particular favorite color of mine," the color of dried blood. The Avenger gets off his motorcycle using the kick stand. He then stands in the middle of the alley between his bike and her. Captain America uses his glove to wipe away the blood as best as he can. His lip already healing from the Super Soldier Serum. By this time tomorrow, it'll be healed. He takes the copy and gives her a smile. "How unthief like of you. I won't tell anyone." He says with a sight nod. He looks over at the bike then grins, "Nice bike." It would be easy for her to want to take her own bike. So he does grin for sure. "I guess this where we say goodbye what with the hard choices and all." Is that a bit of teasing in his voice. It is street illegal but no nitro or anything crazy like that. "Thanks. I make do." The healing is noticed, but may be her imagination. It is dark. C.A.T. reaches into her pouch and pulls out a white cloth. "Here, and you can keep it afterwards." She raises up to clean off your face but pauses...waiting for your permission. She spooked from the suddenly motion, and doesn't want to do the same to you or push her luck. He stands there and lets her clean his face. He grins at her, "A favor for the shinning knight?" Okay he was pushing his luck and he doesn't know why. Maybe something of Clint or Tony had lodged itself in Cap's head. There's no knowing. A soft laugh, "Ja." C.A.T. cleans you up and then places it into your hand before removing her own to let you know she didn't steal it back. "Perhaps we will meet again, and be on the same side again. I liked it. I never liked not being solo before." But she moves to step back, knowing it is wise to take her leave. "Try not to dream of the scantily clad woman, Captain America." She means Sin. Captain America takes the handkerchief and places it in his belt pouch. He mirrors her and climbs onto his bike. "We worked well together." He agrees with her. His hand going up to the key start of his bike. He shivers for a moment in horror at the thought of Sin. But he hears Tony in his ear and before he realizes it, he's saying it, "You mean the blonde in the leather Catgirl outfit. I can't promise I won't." A soft laugh, "You tease." But soon enough C.A.T. is on her own bike and starts it up with some slight of hand work. She grabs the helmet hanging from the handle bars and places it on before heading off. She doesn't stand out this way. Sometime later back at Captain America's home back in Brooklyn. The Avenger opens up his id card and plugs the data inside it. He sips on an old fashion bottle of Coke. He takes a sip of it. Then he reads the information and a frown spreads across his face. "No." Then he punches something up on the data file, "Alfa Yankee to November Foxtrot.... Listen Nick, We've got a problem."